Zerea
Zerea '(ゼレフ ''zereau) is a S-Class level mage that wields her main magic, which is widely known as '''Gravity Change (重力変化, Jūryoku Henka). While Gravity Change is her primary magic, Zerea is known to utilize others such as Human Possession (人形憑 Hitotsuki) as well as Ring Magic (指輪魔法 Yubiwa Mahō). Appearance In cat form, she is a purple cat with large yellow eyes, ears with pale bushy tips and a long curly tail. She wears a smaller version of her witch's hat and a collar with a round bauble that has three triangles etched into it to resemble a jack-o-lantern's face.In human form, she takes on the appearance of a young, tall woman with large breasts and an alluring figure. She has short violet hair with long strands on each side of her face that curl up and around to resemble her tail. The bauble she wears in her cat form can be seen below her neck. She has a set of purple cat-like ears with pink tips instead of human ears, which are initially hidden by her hat. Her black witch's hat coils around at the end and retains her bright yellow cat eyes. She also has a curled up purple cat tail that resembles her cat form one. Her lips are curled like the shape of a "3" to represent those of a cat. She also has two little sharp fangs in her mouth in human form like a cat's. She dresses in many types of revealing clothing such as tank tops and bikinis, but her signature witch outfit consists of a black-blue dress that shows off her shoulders and wraps around her neck, long, open sleeves that reveal her hands and shoulders, a short skirt with a white frill and long high-heeled boots that curl upwards at the toes. Personality Zerea is a calm and quite individual, but if and when she talks, it is usually something along the lines of a back-handed compliment, sarcastic remark, or the ol' "retorical question". Zerea is often described as a sly and decieving character, using mind tricks and bribes as her main way of getting information out of anyone. It is also assumed that Zerea has little to no self-control, and wont think twice on almost all situations, which can end in a rash decision, even if the answer is simple. Magic Gravity Change (重力変化, Jūryoku Henka): A Caster Magic that Zerea uses for easier and controlled mobility. The Magic, hence its name, allows her to alter the force of gravity, either by decreasing or increasing it. Loss in gravity puts the target in a state of lightness, depending on how much force is decreased. Out of creativity, Zerea employs this style to avoid hard falling or as an auxiliary technique to help herself reach higher places. Meanwhile, increase in gravity renders a target immobilized or suppressed. This style also has an auxiliary effect which helps the target, or even Zerea herself, to strengthen the delivery of physical strikes. Unlike other Magic, however, no visual effects are produced during its employment. Seith Magic (セイズ魔法 Seizu Mahō): Zerea uses Seith Magic, a magic which allows her to trap wandering souls and place them in objects or even her own body. She is able to see the souls of others and determine their personalities, though how this is performed is unknown. * Human Possession (人形憑''Hitotsuki''): A form of Seith Magic which allows Zerea to trap and then place wandering souls into dolls for various purposes. She has shown the ability to instantly change dolls if the ones currently being used are about to be destroyed, a very difficult technique. She can use these dolls to attack the enemy in whordes, overwhelming them in sheer numbers, they also have the ability to fire energy blasts, green in colouration and also bludgeon the target with their bodies if need be. Other than offensive attacks, the dolls can also form shields and block incoming attacks, protecting Zerea from long range attacks. Ring Magic (指輪魔法, Yubiwa Mahō) is a Holder type of Magic that allows the caster to cast different magics and spells with special rings. The rings are meant to enhance the wielder's Magic Power, granting them the ability to cast various spells for different purposes; some can be used for everyday use (generally speaking) or solely for combat. The properties in each ring are completely varied. In addition, while there are various types of Ring Magic that can be used, some are simply spells without a proper Magic for them to back it up.